A company may use customer call centers to provide customer service for their products and/or services. The customer experience in interacting with agents at the customer service center may depend, for example, on the efficiency of the agent to solve the customer's problem in a single interaction between the agent and the customer.
To track an agent's efficiency in handling the customer's call and solving the customer's problem, the company may monitor and/or record customer calls of the agents in the company for quality control. The desktop or workstation of each agent may include multiple monitors, displays, or screens. The multiple monitors may be used to provide different information to the agent simultaneously in real time, such as for example, information regarding the customer, the product and/or services in question, and/or any other information needed by the agent to solve the customer's problem regarding the company's product and/or services.
Quality control personnel and/or the agent's managers, for example, may monitor the agent's customer calls for assessing agent performance and/or agent efficiency using different screen recording solutions. Typically, the information presented and/or accessed by the agent on the multiple screens and/or monitors used by the agent during each customer call may be recorded into a single video recording along with the conversation between the customer and the customer service agent. The different images displayed on each of the agent's multiple monitors during the customer call may be dumped into and/or concatenated in the video recording as a matrix of different images, for example, each image smaller in size in the video recording than the original images viewed by the agent during the customer call.
Thus, there may be a need for a video recording application that allows efficient high quality enlargement of each image of the multiple monitors captured in a video recording during playback of the video recording.